


Stars of Their Own

by MessedUpMessages



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Stargazing, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 02:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15809145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MessedUpMessages/pseuds/MessedUpMessages
Summary: Keith missed the stars.Incidentally, so did Lance.





	Stars of Their Own

**Author's Note:**

> I have no autocorrect please excuse my typos

Keith looked out of his dorm window at the garrison, watching the sun set over the badlands for the first time in three long years. He sighed with longing, wanting to find his hover bike and ride until the molten gold of the sunset filled the whole of his vision.   
Slinking out of his room and the garrison was easy, and he soon was among the rust red jagged cliffs and plateaus.   
Failing to see the merit in a trek out to his shack, if it was still there, he settled himself for climbing up a bluff and seating himself on the lip of the stone.   
He heaved a sigh, at peace.   
It must have been about half a hour later, when the first stars had begun to appear in the deep navy blue of the sky. He heard the rustling of stones and the clink as they shifted underfoot.   
Years of battle training had honed his sense, and his slid down the slope a short way silently, hanging under the lip as the other person, breathing heavily, seated himself crossleghed were Keith had been a moment before.   
Then silence.   
Slowly, Keith lifted himself to the ledge right below the rock the person was sitting on. He looked over to see…  
“Lance?” He asked incredulously. The pilot of the red lion whipped his head around sharply.   
“Keith?” He asked with equal incredulity. “What are you doing here?”  
“I could ask you the same thing. I was here first.”  
“Well it doesn't matter. come sit.” At Keith's hesitation he turned on the usual charming smile, but it lacked enthusiasm, like he was preoccupied. “I don't bite. usually.” he said patting the dusty red sandstone, face lit up in the bright moonlight.   
Keith ignored the speeding up of his heart dodgedly, grumpily scooting over till he was two feet away. “I came up here to watch the stars now I have to deal with you.”  
“I missed them too.” Lance said, guessing Keith's reasoning correctly. “the Milky Way. All the constellations, the Big Dipper, Little Dipper. Orion's Belt.” He said, pointing them out.   
“There's something else I missed.” he added quietly. “Spending time with you.”   
Keith was silent, turning a face to the star splattered sky in the gathering darkness.   
“I know we're home.” Lance rambled. “I know its irrational. I know it was a long time ago, and it shouldn't matter. But I can't help thinking about when you went to the blades. And j can't help wondering if you're gonna leave us again.”  
Keith shook his head fiercely. “No.” He said with conviction. “Never”  
Lance edged his hand so that it glanced at touch to Keith's. The raven haired boy froze, then hesitantly laced their fingers. lance gave involuntary start.   
“Never?” he asked quietly.   
On a impulse decision Keith glanced at the stars one last time, the magnificent array of flaming majesty, then leaned over and pressed his lips to lances.   
It was over as soon as it began, but there were stars in lances eyes when Keith pulled away, lifting one hand to brush it over the nape of lances neck.   
“I'll never leave you. Ever again.”  
They connected once more, and no one was there to witness the myriad of shooting stars that arched above them.   
They were too busy with their own.


End file.
